Tutorial/Petaled Power Flower
Description This is the Power Flower configuration known as a "Petaled Power Flower" and is well suited for large-scale production with an expandable setup. It is comprised of an EMC generation structure (producing diamonds) in a flower-petal configuration tying into a central "stalk" or target point. As your resources demand/allow you can add more "petals" to the configuration to increase its output. Basic Idea The basic idea behind a Power Flower is to use Energy Collectors (which turn light into EMC) to produce Diamonds (or another suitable-value EMC item) in an Energy Condenser. A Power Flower is a complex arrangement of these devices (Collectors, Relays, and Condensers) that is both expandable and will produce Diamonds at optimal or near-optimal rates. EMC Generation The following table shows EMC generation rates based on the individual components (Energy Collectors, and Antimatter Relays). Please note these EMC/s rates are for ONE Petal in the configuration outlined in this tutorial. For an explanation of what an "Active" Antimatter Relay face is, see the Antimatter Relay page. Note Please be aware that this Power Flower can be constructed with only one Collector and Condensor, only one "petal" or even just basic MK1 Collectors and Condensers. While such a configuration would not technically comprise a true Power Flower, you might need to hobble along the design at first until you can afford to make all the upgraded components. Required Materials The following is a list of materials used in the construction of a single "petal" of this Power Flower. Please note that some of these materials and machines can be replaced with alternate versions (e.g. Filters in place of Retriever/Retrievulators) or even upgraded versions of themselves (e.g. MK II and MK III instead of MK I). 12 x Energy Collector (optional upgrade to MK2 or MK3) 4 x Antimatter Relay (optional upgrade to MK2 or MK3) 1 x Energy Condenser 1 x Diamond 8 x Redstone Tube 1 x Filter 1 x Cover 1 x Chest 4 x Jacketed Wire 1 x Timer 1 x Red Alloy Wire Step 1: Space Requirements A standard "petal" on a Flower is a comprised of each of the listed materials above and will occupy roughly a 5x5x3 grid, depending on your final implementation. If you're planning on needing a lot of "petals" on your Power Flower, it is advisable to bury the Power Flower near bedrock level so you can expand upward (and even horizontally) without running into things you've already built and aren't keen on destroying. With MK1 and MK2 collectors you will need Glowstone for optimum EMC production, so burying underground is not an issue. MK3 Collectors produce enough of their own light to run efficiently without glowstone. Step 2: Layer 1 The first layer of the each petal of your Power Flower is comprised of an Energy Condenser (target set to Diamond), 4 Antimatter Relays and 8 Energy Collectors. While your Energy Condenser is exposed, make sure to set its "target" to a single Diamond. Step 3: Layer 2 In Layer 2, place a Filter on top of the Energy Condenser (so diamonds can be sucked out), then place additional Energy Collectors on top of the exposed faces of the Antimatter Relays. Make sure the Filter output face (the side with the small hole) is facing upwards. Step 4: Layer 3 To finish off this petal of the Power Flower we just need to hook up the Redstone Tube to the output face of the Filter, and place a cover on the surface of the adjacent Energy Collector so that diamonds won't be re-routed down into it (as it would be the closest target destination for the Pneumatic Tube routing algorithm). Step 5: Finishing the Power Flower Now that we have the basic petal complete we just need to tie it in to a central chest that will fill up with all our Diamonds that the Petals are producing. To do this, keep routing Redstone Tube until you are a safe distance away (don't want to interfere with other Petals) and then connect the Redstone Tubes into the top of a chest. Connect up some Red Alloy Wire, Jacketed Red Wire, and a Timer, which will send a redstone signal through the entire tube network to all connected Filters (thus triggering them to pull out the Diamonds you've generated). Step 6: Glowstone Optimization If you aren't already using MK3 Collectors, you should go back and cap off all the tops of visible Collectors with a block of Glowstone. This will optimize your EMC generation and also let you bury the Power Flower underground. Step 7: Done! Nice job! At this point you have an operational Single Petal Power Flower. Stand back and watch the Diamond come flowing in! Although if you're using all MK1 machines, get ready to do some waiting... Step 8: Stepping up your game Once you can afford to, you should immediately upgrade your Collectors and Relays to MK2 and MK3. To make a bigger Power Flower, simply construct more of these Petals all over and connect the Redstone Tubes to make a complete network of Petals. Note that further expansion might require piping into an Energy Condenser with a higher EMC target (like Dark Matter or Red Matter) to stop your central chest from overflowing. You'll figure out more fun stuff as you go. Have fun! Category:Equivalent Exchange